


Caption Collection

by FourLeafPyro



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Metroid Series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 艦隊これくしょん | Kantai Collection
Genre: Bodysuit, Breast Expansion, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Hypnotism, Mommy Kink, Other, POV Second Person, Praise Kink, Pubic Hair, Reader-Insert, Scent Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourLeafPyro/pseuds/FourLeafPyro
Summary: A collection of various one-shot image captions detailing multiple kinks and characters from a variety of franchises. Text is provided on the embedded images as well as in plaintext below. For /trash/.





	1. Pinkie Pie Selective Weight Gain

**Author's Note:**

> Captioned images tend to be very large (with most topping out around 4000 pixels wide), and the Archive has difficulty scaling them down to fit the screen. To view the full pictures without needing to scroll from side to side, simply right-click on the portion that you can see, and then click on View Image. This should allow you to view the entire caption all at once.

[](https://imgur.com/0bT2sTQ)

Heya, 'Nonny! I'm glad you're here. I was starting to get worried you weren't gonna show up!

Relax, I know you wouldn't. We made a Pinkie promise, didn't we? Besides, it's not like I'm gonna go anywhere when I've got all of this ice cream here! I gotta say, 'Nonny, you know how to buy 'em! These popsicle things taste super duper yummy! I'd offer you one, but, uh...it kinda looks like I ate the whole box by myself already. Geez. I only started on them a couple hours ago, too.

Aw, c’mon, ‘Nonny! Don’t look so down in the dumps! I only ate them all because you’re the one who keeps buying them for me. I’m starting to think that you’ve got some ulterior motives. That’s right! I’ve seen spy movies before! The evil villain always creeps in the shadows, trying to figure out how to foil the hero’s plans before they notice, but they always get caught in the end. You’re trying to give me the old double-cross, ain’tcha? Well, you can’t pull the wool over Pinkie’s eyes! Not that easy, buster!

Hehe. What’s the matter, ‘Nonny? Surprised that I managed to figure out your dastardly plan before you could spring the trap on me? Trust me, it really wasn’t that hard to figure out. Unlike you. Hard, I mean. Gah! Coming up with good puns is too tough when you’re busy staring at me like that! C’mon, ‘Nonny, you make it way too obvious! Half the time I invite you over, all you do is stand behind me and gawk. Would it kill ya to be honest and just bring that confetti cannon of yours over here for once?

That’s more like it, ‘Nonny! Get right up close. The view’s a whole lot better here than on the other side of the room, don’tcha think? Feast your eyes on the brand-new, totally-improved, queen-size Pinkie! Ever since the very first Pie family member was born in Equestria, we’ve always been able to make sure that all sorts of sweets and sugary treats make their way to our best ass-ets. Haha! Still got it! 

Be honest, ‘Nonny. My butt’s gotta be your favorite part, right? C’mon, don’t be scared! You can touch it all you like. I’ve got you to thank for making me like this, anyway. There you go. Really sink those fingers of yours into it, ‘Nonny! Feels nice, right? All warm and squishy, like super giant balls of dough! Heck, there’s more than enough for you to knead like a proper baker. Don’t worry if the panties get in the way. Those are kinda just a formality at this point. The strings snapped off before you got here. It’s pretty nuts how fast my ass has managed to balloon up for you, really. Kinda fitting, considering my cutie mark! That poor little thing has had to stretch so far out against my new butt. I hope it still looks okay. Of course, you’d probably say that every part of me looks okay, wouldn’t you?

Alright, alright. Enough about the butt stuff! Tour Guide Pinkie is gonna take you on a mystical safari all across the uncharted territories of her body. Next stop: Boobtown! Just reach around me, alright? I know it’s kinda hard, but you can just lean into me if you arms don’t quite reach. I kinda like feeling how hard you are against my back, too. Anyway! One touch of these bad boys is gonna send you straight to Pony Heaven! They’re big, and soft, and pillowy, and — ‘Nonny, just put your fingers under the bra — and with the perkiest nipples this side of Ponyville! And hey, ‘Nonny? You feel that, don’t you? That’s right! It’s Pinkie-brand milk! I, uh...I’m not sure when that started, actually.

And how about these thighs? For the low, low price of absolutely free, you too can feel your hands get swallowed up between my legs, and lose yourself in all of the warmth and plush suppleness that make your fingertips wanna stay there forever. Honestly, ‘Nonny, I think these put Applejack’s to shame now. How needs applebucking when you’ve got a little cutie like yourself with an unlimited supply of ice cream? I wouldn’t wanna get any down there, though. Not unless you’re prepared to lap it up and lick me clean. And trust me, that might take a while. I wouldn’t wanna smother you between them for any longer than you would make me.

Ladies and gentlemen, we’re coming up on our last stop for the night! Introducing...Pinkie’s Perfectly Prim, Proper and Plump Pussy! It’s real — mm! — sensitive, even more than it usually is, so visitors are advised to...to proceed with extreme caution. A special place, suitable only for my ‘Nonny’s fingers as he presses them up against my soft, dripping lips, a-and slowly...slowly starts to push them inside of me. Oh, wow. Then...then you gently curl them, taking care not to be too rough, and press the flats of your fing — haah! — fingertips against my poor little G-spot!

C’mon, ‘Nonny. Don’t make me beg for it, alright? You’ve gotta know that I need this, right? I need it bad. I need you. Half of the reason I even decided to get like this was because you seem to love it so much, you know? The other half was...well, the other half was me. Entirely me. God, ‘Nonny, you don’t know how much better everything has started feeling since I started looking like this. Heck, I bet I’d feel even better for you, too. I’m way bigger, but half of my toys barely even fit anymore. I’m even warmer and softer and tighter than I was before. Doesn’t that sound nice, ‘Nonny? Let me make you feel super duper good tonight, okay? My treat.

What do you say? You wanna finish our tour together the right way?

Art by Spindles!


	2. Scathach Mommy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captioned images tend to be quite large (with most topping out at around 4000 pixels wide). The Archive has difficulty scaling them down to fit the screen. In order to view the full captions without needing to scroll from side to side, simply right-click on the portion of the image that you can see, and then click View Image. This should allow to you to view the entire caption at once.

[](https://imgur.com/nWqPtBv)

I must say, Master. Your training is coming along splendidly.

Mm. Perhaps we ought to be calling it "practice", instead. After all, you were the one who summoned me to this place. Many of my previous masters saw fit only to treat me as an object of battle, fit only for tearing through fields of soldiers and winning their wars. But you're certainly different from them, Master. You were the first to see me as a woman. Moreover, you were one of the few to make a request for anything beyond warfare.

Hehe. I don't think I'll ever forget the first thing you asked of me when I arrived here. "I want to be a better lover," you said. It took me a little off-guard at first; truthfully, battle is the vast majority of all that I know. But perhaps I may have been a teacher in another life. And you made it very easy for me to educate you in all of the different ways to please a woman. I can't imagine that there are many pupils as cooperative and as eager as you are. So willing to give pleasure without expecting any of it in return, and purely so you can give your partners a good time.

And now look at how far we've come together, Anon. I've gotten to learn all of your little kinks and sweetspots, just as you've learned to explore my body and discovered for yourself everything that you like in a woman. Maybe I should consider myself fortunate that I have so many of the qualities you desire...or perhaps you've simply conditioned yourself to like an older woman like me simply because we've spent this much time together. Truthfully, Master, you've helped me to learn quite a bit about myself, as well. I never would have known how much I loved it when you call me Mommy if you hadn't uttered it for the first time while you were shivering beneath me.

It's funny, in a way. That woman, Raikou, insists upon calling men like you her sons, and doting upon them in the hopes that they'll treat her like a mother. And yet you scarcely even give her the time of day.You deserve my gratitude for being faithful, Master. Even when you were a simple novice, you certainly showed your prowess in the bedroom. You could have been with any of those predators, and yet you still chose to stay with me. With Mommy.

Well, you're certainly long overdue for a reward. I imagine that your head is spinning right now, trying to figure out why you're trapped between Mommy's thighs down there. It's okay, sweetheart. You don't have to be nervous. Mommy just wants to make you feel good. In fact, Mommy wants to make you feel good so badly that she went through all of your belongings trying to find out every little thing that you like. Forgive me for violating your privacy, Master, but I just couldn't help myself. I needed to know everything that makes you tremble and whimper, because Mommy is only happy when she's making her precious little Master happy, too.

I shouldn't be surprised that Master has such a deep fetish for getting his face sat on. Mommy can't really blame you for that. I'm the one who's always parading around in these skintight leggings of mine andshowing off how these garter belts dig themselves into Mommy's big, plush thighs, aren't I? My poor Master. You must have been positively stewing in your own lust every single day, dreaming up all of the different ways that you could shove that adorable little face of your deep into Mommy's soft cheeks,smothering yourself under Mommy's big, thick ass. You'll have to forgive the vulgarity, Master, but you're not my little boy anymore. You're getting bigger and stronger every day, and it isn't fair for me to treat you like anything else than the handsome young man that you've become.

So, Mommy's gonna indulge you today. Okay? Mommy's gonna give you exactly what you've been hoping for by sitting on your face until you're satisfied. You don't have to do anything while you're down there, alright? I don't want you to do anything unless you absolutely want to. And Mommy's gonna take care of touching you down there, too. Oh, and if you can't hold your breath any longer, just make sure to hit Mommy on the butt, okay? And not just a little tap. Be sure to spank Mommy hard to make her get off you. Ready? I'm gonna lower myself down on you, nice and slow. Try to hold out for as long as you can.

There we go. Easy, baby. I can feel you shaking underneath my weight. Mommy isn't too heavy for you, is she? Well, you certainly don't seem to mind too much. I can already see that tent in your pants, sweetheart. It looks so big and strong, pulsing through the fabric like it's gonna tear a hole in them for Mommy. Let me just undo those pesky buttons for you...there. Goodness, Master. It almost seems as though it’s grown even bigger since the last time Mommy got to look at it. Or maybe you’re just more exciting than usual, now that you’re worshipping Mommy’s cheeks through her leggings. What’s it like, sweetheart? Having your vision covered by the purple fabric stretched out over Mommy’s butt, drowning in the heat and excited scents pouring out from between Mommy’s legs?

Goodness, Master. That certainly seemed to get a reaction out of you. Mommy’s never heard you moan like that before. And I want to hear it again, too. And you are positively leaking right now, sweetheart. It’s like watching a little river, flowing stronger and stronger every second you’re down there. Don’t be ashamed. Mommy’s getting very excited by all of this, too. I’m sure you can feel just how wet Mommy’s panties are getting if I bear down on your chin like this— 

Hah! W-Wait, sweetheart! Wait! You don’t have to - mmph! - you don’t have to lick Mommy down there, Master! F-Fuck… Master! I can feel your tongue pressing against my...pressing against Mommy’s needy little asshole! Nnngh, Master! Y-You don’t have to make Mommy feel good! This is about you! You don’t...you....

Ggh! Spank Mommy, baby! Spank her while she rides your perfect little tongue! I-I’m sorry, Master! Tonight was just supposed to be about making you feel good, but Mommy’s gone and — and gotten herself all carried away! Mm! Master! P-Please, slow down! You’re gonna...you’re gonna get Mommy addicted to feeling your tongue rimming her naughty hole! Even through my clothes, it’s still like this...ah! M-Master! Wait, please! You’re gonna make Mommy cum for you, Master! It’s not fair if Mommy cums first! You need to - fuck, Master, harder! - you need to cum with Mommy, sweetheart! Please! I’m gonna...oh, Gods…

Please! Cum with Mommy!

Haah...goodness, Master. Always so full of surprises, hm? Well, in any case...thank you for indulging Mommy like this. I was kind of hoping you would do that, but...Mommy didn’t want to seem selfish by asking. Thank you, Master. Mommy loves you very, very much.


	3. Samus Breast Expansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captioned images tend to be quite large (with most topping out at around 4000 pixels wide). The Archive has difficulty scaling them down to fit the screen. In order to view the full captions without needing to scroll from side to side, simply right-click on the portion of the image that you can see, and then click on View Image. This should allow to you to view the entire caption at once.

[](https://imgur.com/6JwbPv0)

Captain’s Log, #247. Begin speech encoding sequence.

It appears as though whatever’s managed to infect me is making more drastic alterations to my genome than my previous entries had implied. Growth appears to be exponential; my bust measurements are approximately seven inches more than they were only last week. Further investigation into any metabolic processes are being calculated at the time of recording, but I don’t expect the results to be ready for another seven days at best. Until then, I’ll have no choice but to try and wait this out.

While I am no stranger to the effects of DNA manipulation — my time with the Chozo and X Parasites being evidence enough of that — this is...different. Any and all previous changes to my body have always been easy to locate the root cause of and eliminate if need be, but I haven’t been able to trace anything related to my latest affliction. The Galactic Federation has been of little help, as well; what few technicians are willing to offer assistance seem more inclined in leering at my chest rather than researching potential cures.

Furthermore, my previous physiological changes were purely that — physical. Whatever pathogen or parasite is causing this has been affecting my mental state, as well. Metrics show a highly elevated heart rate whenever periods of sudden growth occur. Maintaining focus on simple tasks becomes difficult. Drastically increased blood flow to...to genitalia. All signs point towards a spike in arousal during these growing periods.

These are difficult to properly monitor, however; it appears as though I enter something of a fugue state for lengths of time up to twenty-four hours after experiencing significant breast tissue growth. While my memories tend to be fleeting during these times, security logs and audio recordings seem to suggest that I have brought individuals lacking clearance on board my ship. Audio logs indicate my own usage of less-than-professional language, while sample markers have located various bodily fluids localized entirely within the Captain’s Quarters. I have little beyond speculation as to why this is occuring, and how, but I lack anything in the way of concrete answers.

Fortunately for me, the Zero Suit has been able to accomodate my rapidly-shifting chest size with little difficulty. My civilian clothes are now all either ill-fitting or unwearable in my current state, thus I plan to wear exclusively the Zero Suit during excursions and docking. While far from an ideal solution, it appears to be — 

Ghh! It...it appears as though I’m undergoing another growth period. Temperature climbing rapidly. Difficulty standing. Hard to think straight. Hard to...to think about anything. Symptoms worse than previously anticipated. I intend to — mm! — I’ll let all of the recordings continue rolling. Hopefully some insight into my condition during these fugue states will be key to locating a cure.

Transfer microphone input to Zero Suit setup. 

===============================================

Hey, you. You don’t look like the barcrawling type.

Most of the people that come through dives like this are the ones that get violent for a paycheck. Mercs, soldiers, that sort of thing. Even bounty hunters, like me. I’m sure that I don’t look the part anymore, what with these udders hanging off of my chest, but even I could spot a fish like you the second I walked in here. All of those other guys have been staring me down ever since they spotted me, thinking about how they’d like to try and pin me down and use these giant fucking tits of mine however they’d like. But not you. You’ve been nursing that drink and trying not to make eye contact with me all night.

Don’t be ashamed. Look. They’re impressive, aren’t they? I’m not sure what’s been happening to me, but they weren’t even a quarter of this size just a few hours ago. Hell, I’m pretty sure they’re still growing, even now. You can see it, can’t you? Look close. You can see the material of my Zero Suit getting thinner and thinner as it stretches out against my boobs. Mmph. I don’t know how much longer my little outfit is gonna be able to hold out for. Seems to me like it could break right off of me at any moment.

Here. Feel them. Just put your hands against them and let your fingers sink deep into all of that warm, soft flesh. It feels good, doesn’t it? Just hold them steady and concentrate on all of the little feelings against your palms. The effect is much more obvious when you’ve got direct contact like this, don’t you think? You can feel every inch of my breasts swelling into your hands like they’re trying to fill in the empty space, and then spill out from your fingertips when they grow too big to handle.

Honestly, fish, you’re the only one in the place that I’d give the privilege of touching me to. All of these other guys are brutes. Brutes with glass jaws, but brutes all the same. They don’t know how to take orders from a woman like me unless I put a blaster against their thick skulls. They don’t know how to just lay back and take whatever I feel like dishing out. And most importantly, they don’t know how to appreciate just how lucky they’ve gotten when they can get their hands on the galaxy’s finest bounty hunter.

That’s right. I’m Samus Aran. I bet you didn’t think the woman underneath the armor would look like such a whore, did you? Well, I didn’t. Not until today, at least. In any case, that means that you get to join me on my ship tonight. You’ll do as I say, when I say, and in return, you get to become Mr. Aran until this damn heat of mine wears off. If it wears off at all.

What do you say, rookie?

Think you can handle someone like me?

Hm. I asked you as a formality, not because I care about your answer. Come on. Let’s see how long it takes to break you in.


	4. Tenryuu Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captioned images tend to be quite large (with most topping out at around 4000 pixels wide). The Archive has difficulty scaling them down to fit the screen. In order to view the full captions without needing to scroll from side to side, simply right-click on the portion of the image that you can see, and then click View Image. This should allow to you to view the entire caption at once.

[](https://imgur.com/3vSYPfQ)

H-Hey, Admiral!

You got a lotta nerve, you know that? You thought I wouldn't hear about all of the things you were telling the other ship girls behind my back? I didn't think it could get any worse than the stuff you were willing to say to my face, but you managed to come up with something even more embarrassing! It's bad enough that you have to tease me with your "ooh, Tenryuu, you have such a plump, motherly body" and your "Tenryuu, I bet you could carry an entire fleet of babies inside of you", but at least you said that to me! Now I've gotta hear from Iowa about how you want to...how you want to fuck me! How you want to force me into your Captain's Quarters and pin me down, and -- and, um...have your way with me! Gah! How am I supposed to react to that? It's not fair!

So, you know what? I'm not gonna just take it lying down anymore! As much as you want me to, I'm sure. From here on out, you're not the Admiral in charge. I am! I'm gonna call the shots, and say what happens where, and you're gonna follow my every order! And another thing -- shut up! I'm not blushing, alright? It's just...it's hot in here! A-And I'm really mad! So just shut your mouth and listen to me!

First off, you're gonna, um...you're gonna lay down, flat on your back! I want you staring straight up at the ceiling, okay? Don't question my orders! I'm the one who asks the questions here! You're gonna let me...I mean, I'm gonna force you to stay down there while I -- while I sit on your face! That's right, Admiral! The other ships totally spilled everything they'd heard as soon as I started pressing them. And out of everything that they told me, you know what came up the most? That's right. Your little kink for getting me to...to smother that cute little face of yours beneath the heft of my ass! Isn't that right, Admiral? Turns out you're just a little pervert like the rest of us, aren't you? You just want to feel my cheeks squishing up against your own, stealing away all of your oxygen while the back of your head gets crushed against the floor!

A-And that's not all, either! Take a look, Admiral. Not...not like that! God. You're not supposed to stare at my pussy like that! You're supposed to be scared, damn it! Look! You can see it, can't you? I grew out my pubes, just for this. Shimakaze told me you liked hairy girls. What is it about them that you love so much, Admiral? Is it the way that it makes us look more mature than all of the other girls, our thick little bushes proof of how we're long since finished with puberty? Maybe it's the way that all of our lustful scents get trapped in our hair. I'm sure I could flood your nostrils with the smell of my heat as soon as I press my pussy lips against your greedy little mouth. I bet it would get real hard to breathe once your air gets thick with the bundle of needy pheromones pouring from my body as I push my shipgirl cunt right into that face of yours.

Ha! Looks like I managed to get a reaction out of you after all, Admiral! C'mon, don't look so nervous! Trust me, I'm nervous enough for the both of us. This is what you wanted, right? To drown in the tides of a shipgirl's gushing pussy, and lose all of your senses when I press this fat ass of mine against your face? J-Just look at how excited I am, Admiral. I'm dripping just thinking about it. And maybe...maybe I'll even let you suck these big, soft tits of mine if you don't blow too early. Think about it. If you wanna be the one to make me into a mother, you oughta be the one to show me how our babies are gonna drink from their mommy's breasts.

How about it, Admiral? Think you're up for it?


	5. Hex Maniac's Momdom Hypnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captioned images tend to be quite large (with most topping out at around 4000 pixels wide). The Archive has difficulty scaling them down to fit the screen. In order to view the full captions without needing to scroll from side to side, simply right-click on the portion of the image that you can see, and then click View Image. This should allow to you to view the entire caption at once.

[](https://imgur.com/2zqTJ7A)

Look into my eyes, Anon.

Good. That’s good, just like that. Keep your gaze steady with mine. I know it’s hard not to look at all of the other parts of my body right now, but I need to to keep staring deep into my eyes. You can see how they’re glowing, can’t you? Don’t be afraid. It’s all a part of the process. Just a little bit of magic I employed for you. You see, Anon, the longer you spend looking into my eyes, the deeper you’ll start to fall into a trance. You won’t feel sleepy, or scared. It’ll just start to feel like your mind is drifting away, all of the little details becoming fuzzier and fuzzier. Let it wash over you.

The first step is for me to absorb your attention, Anon. I think this little outfit of mine has certainly helped to captivate you, my little subject. Wouldn’t you agree? It’s okay to start exploring the rest of me with your eyes, Anon. You don’t have to stare into mine any longer. Unless you want to, of course. You’ve already slipped into your trance, letting your base instincts take over. Let your gaze wander wherever it wants. Your mind may not know what it wants, but your body will be able to guide it without you even needing to think about it.

Every little glance will send you deeper and deeper into hypnosis, your waking mind drifting far away from you. You’ve spent a lot of time staring at my breasts, Anon. Ehehehe...it’s okay. Don’t be embarrassed. Feeling ashamed for what your body wants — what it needs — is something that only your mind can process. We’re letting that go now, Anon. Submit yourself to your primal desires. Let your thoughts run free with everything that you’re imagining yourself doing to my chest. Perhaps you’re just astonished by their size and softness, still shapely even as they sag under their own weight. Perhaps you’re imagining what they would feel like as you sank your fingers into them, peeling away their meager coverings and pinching and rolling the stiff peaks of my nipples between the very tips of your digits. Or maybe you’re just wondering how I fit into my clothes. Whatever it is that you’re thinking, I want you to know that it’s okay. I’m very happy that you can see me in such a way.

You’re much more suggestible now than you were only moments ago, Anon. I’m going to give you a very simple command, and you’re going to follow it to show me that I’m in control of your every motion. You’re going to let your gaze slowly drift down from my breasts, cresting down lower and lower until you reach my belly. That’s it. Keep going. You’re going to settle your eyes on my legs, letting your gaze dance along my hips and my thighs, following the curves of my ass before landing gently on my pussy. Take a moment as you stare, dreaming up all of the different ways you’d like to take me...or maybe how you would like me to take you. Let my voice follow you wherever your eyes want to go, hearing my every word as you drink up all of the finer details of my plush, supple body. 

That’s it, Anon. Think of your surroundings. Feel the warmth of the air wrapping around you like a fleece blanket, covering you and enveloping you in a gentle, comfortable heat. In this room, with me, know that you are completely safe. I will never let anything bad happen to you. You’re doing a very good job following orders, and I want nothing more than to protect you and keep you warm and secure with me as I make you slip deeper and deeper into your trance.

That’s because I’m your mommy, Anon. You’re my good little boy that I’ve raised for years and years, carrying you inside of me when you were just a little baby and helping you grow and develop ever since you learned how to walk on your own two feet. This is the absolute truth. You will not question it, nor doubt yourself, because you want it to be true like you’ve never wanted anything before. This is no longer about what your body craves. It’s about what your mind needs.

I can see my good little boy is already getting excited at the thought. Good. Mama is very, very proud of you. You’re going to be honest with your feelings. For years, you’ve pushed away all of those little thoughts about how secretly attracted you are to Mama Hex; the way I sway my hips when I walk out of your bedroom after giving your your goodnight kiss, the way my huge, soft ass flattens and spills out over the sides of my favorite chair whenever I sit down in it, and how badly you want to latch your lips onto Mama’s fat, perky teats and fill your belly with sweet milk just like you did when you were a baby in my arms. All of those feelings are finally going to come to the surface, repressed within your poor heart for years and years, and you’ll be bursting to finally confess your love for Mama.

That’s it, Anon. I can see you squirming in your seat in all of your excitement. You’re going to beg Mama to let you lay your head in her lap and suck on her breasts, running my fingers through your hair as you tremble against my body. You’re going to beg Mama to bend over this bed I’m sitting on so you can watch my fat shelf of an ass bounce and quake as you thrust against me, using Mama as a cocksleeve just like you’ve always dreamed of. And, most importantly, you’re going to take Mama as a woman, and not a toy. You’re going to make love to her, shaking and moaning as you push your cock deep inside of me, calling Mama’s name as you fuck her senseless until both of us cum together, your seed flooding Mama’s womb and laying the foundations for you to make a new baby brother of your own.

You’re deep into hypnosis now, and it will only be easier and easier for you to slip back into this trance whenever I induce you into it. You are such a good boy. You’re the most perfect son that Mama could ever ask to have. Mama is so, so proud of you for everything that you do, and she will always love you, no matter what. Mama wants you to be happy. Mama loves you more than anything else in the world.

I’m going to count to three. When you awaken, you’ll know that everything I’ve told you is an absolute truth. You will wake up as Mama’s little boy, desperate to breed her and use her however you please, and know that you’ll always be safe as long as you’re with me.

I love you, Anon.

One. Two. Three.


	6. Hex Maniac's Momdom Hypnosis, Pt. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captioned images tend to be quite large (with most topping out at around 4000 pixels wide). The Archive has difficulty scaling them down to fit the screen. In order to view the full captions without needing to scroll from side to side, simply right-click on the portion of the image that you can see, and then click View Image. This should allow to you to view the entire caption at once.

[](https://imgur.com/i0BydDL)

Back again so soon, Anon? You seem to be getting needier every single day.

That’s okay. Mama could never be mad at you for wanting to indulge yourself in her body even more than you did the day before. Of course, with the pace that you’re setting for yourself, it seems as though you’ll be in my bedroom every other hour any day now. But it seems as though my body is finally starting to adapt and change with all of the attention that you’ve been giving me lately, sweetheart. Everything is starting to change, just for you.

Look at Mama’s breasts, Anon. There you go. Can you see how much they’ve grown? I’m sure it’s hard to see, since you haven’t watched me to try to fit into my own bras, but Mama’s gone up at least a cup size since her perfect little boy has spent the past few months suckling away at them. Come closer, Anon. It’s okay. Mama has a little secret she wants to share with you. Closer. Closer. Just like that.

Mama’s lactating for you, Anon.

You know what that means, don’t you, Anon? Such a smart boy you are. It means that milk is leaking out of Mama’s nipples, overflowing from deep inside of her breasts and running out from her plump udders like a cow. You’ve turned your own Mama into a Miltank. Of course I’m not mad at you, Anon. You remember what Mama told you before, don’t you? I’ll never let anything bad happen to you. You’re always safe here so long as you stay by my side.

But we still have to do something about Mama’s poor, sensitive breasts, Anon. All of this milk needs to go somewhere. I’ve tried to do it like a breeder would, tugging and pulling on my nipples to try and get it all out, but all Mama managed to do was make a mess all over her fingers and her bed. Mama’s even tried drinking it herself, too, but that seems like such a waste. After all, this milk isn’t for Mama, is it? It’s for her sweet baby boy, so he can fill his belly and get big and strong.

Ehehehe...don’t worry, Anon. I know it sounds a little scary to have Mama feed you like this for the first time, but I promise that it’ll feel really, really nice for you. Okay? Here. I’ll even show you how to do it properly, okay? All you have to do is lift Mama’s nipple right up to your lips, just like this. Then, you just gently wrap your lips over it, let it rest on your tongue, and start to suck. Just follow what Mama does, Anon. Open your mouth, just like this, and then take Mama’s teat between your lips. Mmph. Mm.

Mwah! See, Anon? Slowly and softly. Here, look inside of Mama’s mouth. Ahhh. Did you see that white stuff on Mama’s tongue? That’s my milk. It’s very, very tasty, Anon. I’d drink it all up myself if it wasn’t all supposed to be for you. Actually, it’s kinda like the white stuff that comes out of you whenever Mama makes you feel too good. They’re both used for very different things, but both of them are a sign of how much we love one another.

Come, Anon. Rest your head down in Mama’s lap so you can get your fill properly, okay? Mama wouldn’t want you to get a tummy ache just because we got too excited. That’s it. Just use Mama’s thighs like a pillow. They’re big and soft enough for you to rest your head on and take a long nap, don’t you think. Hehe. You’re practically sinking down into them. It must feel good down there, huh? Well, Mama can promise you that it’s gonna feel much, much better. Here you go, Anon. Do it like how Mama showed you to do it. Between your lips, and then suck.

Ghh...no, no, Mama’s okay. She’s just...a little sensitive right now, okay? Go a little bit slower than that. There you go. I want you to savor it, Anon. This moment, together with Mama. I want you to burn it into your memory forever. Remember the soft, flowery smell of Mama’s skin against your own. Remember how warm and supple Mama’s legs feel against the back of your neck, and all of the heat and softness spilling out over your face from Mama’s breasts. Remember how sweet and filling Mama’s milk is, and how you want nothing more than to lay back and drink from me all day long. Forever and ever.

Look into my eyes, Anon. Just like you did the last time. You remember how I said it would get easier and easier for you to slip into a trance every time you did it with Mama, don’t you? Drink. Just like that. Keep looking up at Mama. Now...every time you swallow a mouthful of Mama’s milk, your bond with her is going to grow deeper and deeper. You’re going to slip away from conscious thought, thinking only about how good Mama’s milk tastes, and how you want more and more. When you feel a jet of Mama’s milk touch your tongue, your mind is going to be flooded with thoughts are warmth, and happiness, and love. You want this. You want to stay like this, with your Mama. No matter what you do, or where you go, you’ll always come back home to Mama, where you’re loved and safe, protected from all of the mean and scary things in the outside world.

That’s it, Anon. Let yourself go. Don’t fight it. Stay by Mama’s side, forever and ever. Surrender yourself to me. You want to love Mama. You want to make love to Mama. Whenever you smell Mama’s perfume, or you remember how good her milk tastes, or you see her in clothes that are just a bit too tight, your libido is going to go into overdrive. You won’t be able to think about anything except how badly you need Mama. How badly you need Mama to take you for her own, using your poor, aching cock however she pleases. You want Mama to claim you not only as her son, but as her lover. Just like you’ve always wanted.

I’m very proud of you, Anon. You’re so good at listening to everything that Mama asks you to do, and Mama knows her perfect little boy is going to do it exactly the way she wants him to. Mama loves you, Anon. And you love Mama, very, very much. On the count of three, you’re going to wake up. And when you do, you’ll know that everything Mama has told you is true. Just like it always is. Just like it always will be.

One. Two. Three.


End file.
